Window
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Neighbours, Edward climbs into Bella's bedroom late at night. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Window

**I just realised I missed the 29th. I went out all day then and I must have completely forgotten. Here's that one now.**

 **Only a few days left. I do enjoy writing One Shots though. When I come up with an idea I may end up posting it at some point. Keep leaving a comment.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Window**

 **One Shot. Neighbours, Edward climbs into Bella's bedroom late at night. Lemon. Rated M.**

Combing through my hair, I closed my notepad over and placed it on my bedside table. The day had been too long. Even though school was over for Christmas vacation there was still a lot of homework. Turning my light off, I nestled down under my comforter. Despite the cold weather, I always left my window wedged open a fraction. I never knew when I may have a visit from my best friend. My best friend is also my neighbour. We've been neighbours and best friend's our whole lives. Just under a year ago we had started dating. On our third month anniversary we had sex for the first time. We were both virgins and couldn't get enough of each other. I never knew when he'd come over in the evening because every time he did it was without the knowledge of either of our parents.

The sliding of my window made me sit up quickly. Flicking my light back on, a handsome figure sat climbed into my room and quietly closed the window again. He came over to me and crawled into my bed. Cuddling into his chest, I pecked his lips.

"Hey baby."

Humming in content, I rubbed my cold feet against his warm calves.

"Why are you always so warm? Like my own personal heater."

"Just for you Bella."

He held me in his arms for a while. It was pitch black and freezing cold outside but I was nice and warm curled up with Edward. My boyfriend is just perfect. Even though he's a foot taller than me, I like the height difference. Cuddling is always nicer that way. He's way too hot for anyone's good. First day of High School and even some of the Senior girls were drooling all over him. When people saw that he was holding my hand they assumed us together. In a way we were. It just wasn't official. What I like most about his looks though are his sparkling emerald green eyes. I could stare into them all day.

"You asleep baby?"

"No. I'm really tired though."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm not thinking about anything."

He combed through my hair as I willed for sleep.

"Whenever you're tired but can't sleep, I know you are thinking too much about something. Just tell me what it is."

"Fine. It's the English homework. I don't know what to do my short story on."

Hooking his leg around mine, he held me closer to him.

"Just write about something that happened in your life. That's what I did."

"What did you write about?"

His hand wound round my back and slipped into my yoga pants. Squeezing my ass, he pressed his lips to mine.

"I wrote about our six month anniversary."

"You did not."

Slapping his chest, I pushed away from him only to become a little cold. I turned over and he pulled my back into his chest.

"I did too. I did a descriptive piece on the picnic we had in the forest. It was a beautiful place in the long grass under the scorching sun."

"I hope it was all PG."

"Yes. It was. No one but us will ever know about the amazing love we made on the picnic blanket in the meadow."

He leaned up over me and played with my hair. With one hand on the top of my thigh, he pulled my ass back into his crotch. Turning my head to look up at the ceiling, I tangled my fingers in his hair and brought his lips down to mine. He pushed at my yoga pants until they were off my feet and on the floor. As I never wear any form of underwear in bed, my bum was bare for him. The comforter lay over us but his hand still caressed my ass. His head tucked into the crook of my neck as he sucked over my pulse. I softly moaned and gripped the sheet in front of me. Sliding his own pants and boxers off, I felt his erection press into my bum. He lifted my top leg and pulled it back over his hip. Leaning up on his elbow, he caught my attention. I tilted my head to look up at him only for his lips to press to mine. He pushed into me and hit my G-spot immediately. Kissing me lovingly, he rocked hips up into the back of mine. His hand held my thigh, his fingers caressing my skin. With his lips moving on mine, he continued to move inside me. I twisted my arm so that my hand tangled into his hair. Every touch I received was filled with his love and care. Sucking on my bottom lip, he shifted my leg further back over his hip making him slip deeper into me. A muffled moan vibrated from my throat. A louder, throatier moan rumbled from within as a wave of cum released from me. He groaned in response and his hot cum shot into me. Rocking his hips into mine, he helped me ride out my second wave before stilling inside of me. With his lips still moving against mine he lay me flat on my back and hovered next to me. I was so much more tired now and thankfully distracted too. Reaching over me, he pulled the packet of wipes from my drawer. He cleaned himself up before doing me. Neither of us liked sleeping with our cum still on us. It always became so much more difficult to clean in the morning. Climbing out of the bed, he binned the wipes before pulling his boxers back on. He cuddled back into my side and started to kiss me again. I was just too tired to respond any longer. His lips moved to my shoulder where he settled down. My eyes began to drift closed. I felt so calm and relaxed. A gentle knock on my door broke me from my semi-unconscious state. Edward pushed away from me and silently lowered himself to the ground. The door slowly opened and my Mom poked her head round the door. She came in and made her way over to me. Sitting on the edge of my bed, she combed through my hair.

"You okay baby girl?"

"Yeah. I'm just so tired."

"Get to sleep soon then. Christmas tomorrow and we'll let you sleep all you like. We are going over to Edward's for lunch though."

Smiling, I was really excited for tomorrow.

"Can Edward stay over tomorrow night? Please Mom?"

"Sure. I'm certain he would sneak in through your window anyway. At least his Mom will know where he is."

"Thanks Mom."

"Night baby girl."

"Goodnight."

She stood and started to walk towards the door. Taking hold of the door she turned back around.

"Oh, and Edward, next time you sneak out, leave a note for your Mom so she at least knows where you are. And try to remember to close the curtains. She said that she doesn't want to see you naked in a girl's room again."

You could hear his head fall back against the floor with a thud.

"Goodnight Renee."

Chuckling under her breath she replied to him.

"Goodnight Edward."

Once the door clicked shut, I rolled over to look down at him. He smiled up at me and rose up to press his lips to mine. I crawled back into my warm bed as he stood and closed the curtains over. Flicking the light off, I waited for him to climb in beside me before cuddling into his side. It didn't take long until I was asleep wrapped in my handsome boyfriend's arms. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
